We Thrive on it
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: It was disgustingly wrong and intoxicating. It was raw, sinful addiction... It was absolutely perfect. Twincest!


**A/N: Okay, so this is my very first typed non-OC story hope u like it. This is one of my very favorite pairings. Yep it's going to be twincest so don't hate and review because you were warned.**

**hugZ()**

**Declan-POV**

It's fucked up. I'm fucked up. Hell my whole life is fucked up because the fucked up part is my whole life. It's scarring the shit out of me. How fast it happened and developed. How I'm in so deep. If I even tried to back out she'd just reel me back in, with hardly any effort, with her feminine whiles and knowledge of how my fucked up mind works. Some are addicted to sex, money, pills even food, but I'm addicted to her. Addicted to the rush she sends through me every time I touch her. To the waves of orgasm so intense that only she can produce for me. Even when no one's looking and she dares a quick and mocking kiss. It's forbidden and disgusting, and I thrive on it. I was always one to secretly and vengefully break, and concur every boundary and rule set in my path. No doubt I'd taken it too far, but I love the way it burns. Love the way she makes my heart beat at twice the normal speed and makes my mouth go dry.

I was broken from the prison that is my mind, by three light, barely audible taps on the door. That was our code. Following suit, I coughed almost too low to be noticed. Brilliant aren't we? Not even a second later the door cracked open, noiselessly. Her beautiful, aristocratic face, framed by gorgeous long, brown locks, peaked in. She smiled so innocently, making my breath hitch. I still do not know how she could even smile like that anymore, not about this. I never could.

She swayed the rest of her body in, and closed the door just as gently as she opened it, locking it with one barely audible 'Tick'. She tip toed over to me, yet somehow it was sexy and graceful, but that was just her. She had only a blue silk nightgown on, her erect nipples in full view. Mother had bought her that in Asia, the finest silk. I laughed bitterly under my breath, if only mom knew she'd be using it to seduce her own brother.

When she finally reached me, our eyes locked. The moonlight from the open window making our identical orbs shimmer. With very little hesitation she took my head in both her tiny ones, leaning down to place a very soft and tender kiss on my already bruised lips, bruised from the many identical nights before.

She was giving me the chance she always gave me, to be the one to end it and break free. If only I could. Instead I pulled her to me, now straddling my lap, my erection poking her inner thigh through my blue plaid pajama pants. It's sick how we match, though I'll be rid of the offending material soon enough. She increased the passion between us, biting my lip and sucking on the slit evilly. I let her tongue dominate mine, and her hands push me back down onto the bed. I wasn't even aware I'd sat up.

She wasted no time in pulling her little night gown over her head, and had nothing beneath it, knowing I loved it like this. I watched as her curls bounced onto her newly exposed creamy, porcelain skin, perfection to my eager hands. I pulled her back down, sucking on her neck, but never enough to leave a mark. She moaned and my heart nearly stopped. Never being the patient one she hooked her fingers into the waist band of both my boxers and pants, silently telling me to lift up, I did. She whisked them down then; they were thrown onto the floor to be forgotten. I pulled her head back down to mine, craving her taste once more. She intoxicated me and she knew it. Out of lust or hate, I couldn't tell the difference anymore, I bit down on her bottom lip hard, sucking at the coppery substance it produced. She began to grind our bare bodies together, I groaned at the delicious friction, dipping down to take in her right nipple and fingering the left. She moaned and pulled my hair aggressively. I knew just how to make her unravel. After I'd had enough of the teasing, hers and my own, I put both hands onto her hips and raised her, right above my eager length. I began to slowly, very slowly, lower her onto me. I hissed as she moaned when I had filled her completely. She began to rock back and forth, eyes closed and head leaned back, hands on my hips. The sight was enough to send me over the edge, no. I quickly rolled us over, this time it was about me. Her mesmerizing blue eyes flew open in surprise, meeting mine intensely. I propped her legs up around my back, and she locked ankles. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her long, manicured nails leaving a trail of burning hot red marks. Yes as always she could mark me, but never I. I thrusted in and out of her, fast and hard. Loving the way our matching skin slapped and her juices just kept coming. Then she tried to close her eyes,

"No, look at me Fiona; I want you to see who's fucking you." I ordered, she did as she was told, locking our emotionless gazes. Such sin. Such drunken intoxication. I never slowed down or evened my pace, pounding even harder when she began to match my thrusts. I was rewarded with a series of high pitched moans and covered screams, unreadable sentences and burning from her sharp nails. Her delicious sounds sent me over, I jerked, bucked and road it out inside my tight little heaven, this soon sent her over her own peak.

"Fiona." I whispered, eyes rolling back.

"Declan." I barely heard escape her. It felt like hours until I had released all the way into her, she milking me for all I was worth. I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy against her now damp and salty skin. After a moment I rolled off, disconnecting us, because she hated when I exited her. I heard her sigh in frustration at my obvious disobedience.

"Remember Decs, you want this just as much as I do." Were the last words spoken between us that night. I didn't watch her leave, closing my eyes as tight as I possibly could. I'd have to drink some bourbon to get to sleep tonight. Tomorrow would be another day. I would return to Degrassi Community School, play boyfriend to Holly J., direct the school production, and pretend to pay attention in classes. Hell I might even have Holly J. spend the night to force myself to avoid temptation. I used to sleep with countless girls, try to forget, and try to get the same satisfaction from a lesser sin. It had only happened once then, when she practically made it happen, not rape of course. But I had stopped it, until we moved to Canada. Then I went to her. I was jealous of that idiotic, low life, Neanderthal Riley, because he had had my Fi Fi, mine. I went to her the night of their second date, not one word was spoken as we pleased and settled each other, but by the next day, she had broken it off with the cock stain. Never again did she date or show any interest in another. I owned her, and she knew this. Fuck, Fiona owns me, but let me pretend with Jane. Though with Holly J. I can tell she hates her. I have purposely made Holly J. a threat. This is what I wanted. For Fiona to be jealous and hateful. I don't really know why. But I love how Fiona looks at her, the way she speaks to her. It makes me boil.

**Fiona-POV**

There he is, just smiling down at that freckled bitch. I know he purposely is strolling, hand in hand this way. His first class is a much longer trip down this hall. She's so stupid, thinking he just wants to spend more time with her before the day starts. He's mine, always has been, always will be, whore. I sacrifice everything for... What we have. I have no real friends, no dates or even a resemblance of a life. My world is revolved around Declan. Sick, gorgeous prick thrives on my pain. Fine, you want Holly J. Sinclair? Take her. But you won't have us both. With that firmly in my mind I slammed my locker door shut, startling the niners making out beside me, good. I hatefully cut off the adoring couple, heading to my first period. I can feel that damn smirk of his on my back. He loves to see me burn.

The whole day I avoid him, even make plans with Anya just so I don't have to ride home with him. I ignore Holly J. as she takes our order at The Dot, so does Anya. From what I've heard, H.J-bitch deserves it. They were former best friends. If I had it my way, she'd be a former everything. I listen and converse to Anya about Sav, sex, her mom acting weird, and school drama. Though I don't really care, I'm only here to escape, but its nice having a possible friend.

Later I delay myself even more, going shopping at my favorite store around here, then to a vegan restaurant where I meet up with that gorgeous guy, Drew Torres and I end up eating with him and his sister/brother Adam. I realize quickly that I like them. See what I can get accomplished without my other half? I ignore the one call I get from Declan before it vibrates twice. He doesn't care, not even a fraction as much as I do. But no more, no last night was it for 'us.' I will get a man, maybe Drew here; I will make friends and have fun. No more staying at home on weekends, waiting for him to get back from a H.J-bitch feast. Hell I might even get my own damn place! He needs to realize what he's lost and pay the price, because I no longer will.

When I can no longer delay the inevitable I say good-bye to the boys and take a cab home. I paid the perving taxi driver and stepped through the front door, after I'd placed the security ID in. It was dead silent and dark, almost scary. Our parents had left yet again for a week or maybe more this afternoon. But I knew he was here. Stupid twin telepathy. I quietly shut the door and tip toed to the living room, to set my overwhelming weight of begs down. But I heard something that made me freeze. Moaning. That heartless prick! He brought H.J-bitch home. I was right! I'm nothing to him! I blink away the tears, but no longer care how loud I am, purposely turning on some lights and the surround sound. I smile lightly at the sounds of my favorite song, 'lay me down' by the Dirty Heads, ft. Rome. The small piece of comfort is ruined as his voice echoes through are empty, to large house.

"I love you too. See you at school." I quickly take a seat on the couch, pretending to flip through the latest Vogue, that I'd already mesmerized. A half dressed, but fully sexed H.J-bitch wobbles in, I inwardly laugh at the glare she sends my way, which I pretend to not see. I don't care enough to even acknowledge her, this makes her even angrier, and she huffs on her way out. I push the button on the wall to turn the sprinklers on, and laugh at her shriek, picking up my bags and heading to my too large room. I fake happiness, so he cannot see how bad he has once again hurt me, purposely. I knew he'd come out, and he did. Wearing boxers instead of the usual briefs, he only wore when she came over, and sexy love hair. I pretend not to notice him as I opened my door, but sadly he follows. I take off my leather jacket, throwing it on the arm chair by my closet.

"Where were you today? You disappeared after first bell." He asked, plopping down on my purple leather couch across the room. I didn't even look at him, let him burn.

"Busy." Was my simple reply, hoping he'd get the hint and exit. He never does.

"Doing what exactly?" I roll my eyes and sigh in frustration, he was too entitled.

"Screwing a random thirty-five year old on a street corner by the pits Declan, known of your business." I snap, walking into my obscenely large and filled closet.

"Wow, someone's being a bit bratty, what didn't catch that sale at Gucci?" He mocks, but I can hear the hidden hurt behind it. And it makes me sad yet thrilled at the same time. It's his turn to burn. Wait I'm being a brat? Look at the other girl he's screwing! I pulled my hair into a loose bun and change into a black tank and pink boy shorts. I walk out, rolling my eyes at his still there existence. He cocks an eyebrow in confusion, then getting up and walking over to me, serious face intact.

"What's wrong with you? And tell me where you were today, and why didn't you answer when I called?" He ordered, approaching me, till we were a foot apart. I stepped back. He was such a beautiful asshole.

"Believe it or not asshole, but I have a life outside of you. Now get out, I'm going to bed." I ordered right back, ignoring the hurt look on his gorgeous features and crawling into my bed. Without a reply he left, slamming the door, childishly on his way out. I cried silent tears. I loved him too much.

**Declan-POV**

I think I'm going insane. She won't talk to me, fuck she won't even look at me. All I get is snarky remarks and glares from afar. She locks her bedroom door every night, and doesn't even get in till ten. She's supposedly dating that Drew idiot, that I see her talking to all the time. Flirty eyes intact and cleavage available. All I know anymore is I miss her, and she doesn't seem to care. Even my seemingly illiterate parents have noticed the change, and they can't even remember our birthdays. And that's the same damn day! It's been nearly three weeks since we last made love, and no it wasn't fucking, it was love. If it wasn't this wouldn't hurt so goddamn much, I love her. I'm in-love with her. I jumped off my bed and out of my room. I banged on her door, it flew open, and she wasn't even here. I huffed in frustration; she was probably off with that Fortnight looking, pretty boy, caveman, bastard. I had our Shaffer drive me around, looking for her everywhere. I just needed to see her smile, even if it wasn't at me. But I only found Holy J. and then she practically forced me into taking her to dinner after her shift at The Dot.

I threw the door open, trying to keep my mouth on Holly J's at all costs, as we made our way through my giant house. Giggling and tripping, I just needed a release.

"Believe it or not, but mom and dad our home. All your grunting might wake them." came a sharp, almost deadly voice. We parted rapidly. I looked over to see Fiona leaning against the counter, a magazine open in front of her. I could see the hurt and pain behind her mask, I knew Holly J. wouldn't.

"Well, I guess I'll leave then. Love you." I nodded avoiding giving her a good-bye kiss, for obvious reasons. Fi was almost to the stairs when I stopped her. She turned around to face me, emotionless. This was the mask we wore for our parents and peers, the outsiders. But never to each other, this hurt more than her silence.

"I miss you." I said shamefully, searching her face for any emotion at all, but her mask never faltered.

"Lies." Was all she said, wrenching her arm from my grasp. I followed her into her room, locking the door behind me, and then turning on the stereo to block out the inevitable fight.

"It's not a lie Fiona. I miss you horribly." I stated truthfully. She gave me the coldest look her beautiful face could produce, but I couldn't and wouldn't back down.

"If you gave a shit about me Declan you wouldn't be denying us for that fire haired cunt!" Her anger and vulgar language surprised me. Almost as much as it turned me on, hot. I approached her, gripping her forearms so she couldn't run away.

"I only put up with that annoying bitch for our image Fi. People can never find out how we really feel and you know that." She turned her head, refusing to look at me.

"It's her or us Declan, you can't have both." She once again pulled away from my grasp. I gripped my hair in both my hands. She didn't understand. But I knew she meant it. I love her; she is my everything, my addiction. The only reason I haven't drained my trust fund and taken off to Mexico by now. The only reason I stay in this hell, is for the moments of heaven with her.

"Fine, I pick us Fi. I'll always pick us. I'm in love with you." With this I pulled her to me, not giving her a chance to reply. I slammed our faces together so hard it hurt. Delicious was all I thought when I tasted the coper it produced, and I sucked at her bottom lip till it was gone. I felt her smile against my mouth, clutching my face, my hands on her ass, as she jumped to wrap her legs around my back. She jammed her tongue into my throat as I walked us over to her giant purple bed, and we rid each other of our clothes rapidly. This was going to be quick and hard. But that's how we loved it. This is how we thrived on it.

**The End.**

**A/N: So like it? **

**Review please.**


End file.
